


on hold

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward, Begging, Dirty Talk, Distractions, F/M, Groping, Light Spanking, Morning Sex, On Hold, Oral, Oral Sex, Playing Hooky, Quickies, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rushed Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Tickling, awkward sexual positions, naughty mr gold, playful banter, smut without plot, waiting on hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: while waiting on hold.belle's randy significant other can't seem to keep his hands to himself,inspired by some truly naughty fanart that mrgoldsdearie had reblog for the Nygmobblepot fandom. unfortunately I lost the link to the page.





	on hold

**Author's Note:**

> this has been hanging out in my drifts since
> 
>  
> 
> November 5 2016,

belle French was in a rush to get dressed while her beau laid in tangled bedsheets watching her. she was running late that morning after a quickie with her lover which in hindsight had been an bad idea, now she was late for work and she would be extremely late since she had spent the night at his place.

she stood by the bed hurriedly buttoning her blouse when she belatedly realized that she'd forgotten to put on her bra! she quickly unbuttoned her blouse and looked around the bedroom in a panic while her lover laid in bed watching her with amusement.she frantically looked under the bed and found one of her shoes but her undergarments remained M.I.A. spotting her pencil skirt flung over a lampshade across the room she made noise of frustration.

"easy sweetheart, what's the rush? your gonna hurt yourself." he said with a lazy smile.

"I'm late for work, I can't lay lazily about unlike some people." she tersely replied.

"just relax darlingly." he leered reaching for her. 

she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her cellphone off the night stand to make a quick call when her lover had edged his head off the bed and somehow managed to wedge his head in between her legs. parting her legs his tongue found her and she gasped in surprise as he began licking her wet folds making her moan. she braced her hands on his chest while his head remained between her legs his hands reached up to grab hold of her ass keeping in her place.her legs shook with the effort to remain standing her head fell back as she felt the pleasure build.she was nearing her orgasm as his tongue fucked her in just the right spot.her hips bucked and he dug his fingers into her skin keeping her in place.she moaned bending forward over him her long hair falling down around them.she spread her shaking legs wider allowing him better moment and hopeful more air to breath.she cried out when she suddenly came on his face, he didn't dare budge from his position between her legs but continued to lick her clean.she attempted to pull herself away from him when he playfully spanked her ass making her stay put.

"I have to go, I'm..I'm going to be.. really late." she moaned.

he answered her with a growl thrusting his tongue deeper into her core.making her come again.

she really had to go now, but he wouldn't stop! he relentlessly drove his greedy tongue into her sopping pussy.

"please." she pleaded as he stubbornly remained in between her legs when with a wicked grin she tickled his sides making him laugh and pull away from her breathing heavily.

she had to call the office now and make up something.any kind of excuse. her significant other moved to the other side of the bed watching her with a smug grin on his face and she glared at him.

"your not cute." she said annoyed with him as her legs shook with the effort to continue standing.her body still tingling with aftereffects from her satisfying orgasms.focusing her whole attention on her phone she called her office mentally running through a list of excuses.

he looked at her appreciateily licking his lips with the taste of her still on his lips.

"yes hi it's belle, i know." she spoke hurriedly into the phone. 

"I'll explain later, something unexpected came up and..no but I'll be there shortly. what! no no! she shrieked panicking and pacing the bedroom in search of her purse.

"I payed that 2-days ago, she stated as she hurriedly put on her skirt. I have the receipt and confirmation number somewhere.."discovering her purse under his dresser she emptied it's contents on the floor and smiled victoriously when she found the paper she needed! 

"I have it, no I'll call them now and straighten this all out." hanging up she looked at him. "where are my panties? 

he just shrugged his shoulders.

"oh don't be so saucy, it's not polite. I'm really late for work and not everyone can take a day off whenever they like.

"of course you can, he looked at her with dark lustful eyes. "come here."

"don't! 

he smiled as he watched her place another call and paced the limited space impatiently with her blouse hanging open. waiting for the computer prompts she punched in a few numbers and was put on hold waiting for an available operator. he noticed her distraction and slowly moved to the edge of the bed. when she wasn't paying any more attention to him he grabbed her by her hand and pulled her back into bed with him. she made a noise of annoyance and tried to get up when he held her to his chest.

"let me be your distraction while your on hold, come on darling let me..let me lick your pussy." he said licking his lips and anxiously nodding his head.

she bit her lip and stared down into his warm brow eyes heat pooling in her core at the raunchy thought and nodded her head. repositioning themselves. moving under her he situated himself in between her legs burying his face in between her thighs.she moaned widening her legs as she began to ride his face all the while on the other end of the phone elevator music played. annoyingly, as his tongue dipped further into her core she groaned in pleasure and slowly moved her hips following his thrusting tongue. rocking her hips back and forward as she continued to ride his face while waiting on hold. his hands moved up her body cupping and roughly squeezing her breasts. she reached for his hands to stop his ministrations only to hold his hands in place. 

"yes, oh yes there! she moaned when his tongue brushed up against a sensitive area. she was getting wetter and wetter with each stroke of his damn clever tongue making her body jerk forward seeking his caress.when he teased her clit with his teeth she cried out! as he attempted to devour her with his lips and teeth.

 

the person she had been waiting on hold to spake to finally came on the line just as she was about to climax, "hold on! she exclaimed then ended the call throwing her cellphone on the floor.

"oh yes, please I'm so close." she begged wildly bucking her hips and cried out as she came hard on his face. she rode out her orgasm thrusting her hips against his face as he continued to drink down her cum. licking her into another state of ecstasy.she collapsed on his chest breathing heavily.

"that wasn't fair you know." she said panting.

"well it wasn't really fair of you prancing around in next to nothing, teasing me." he replied with a grin.

she giggled and kissed his chest his hands wondered up her skirt squeezing her bare ass.

"are we even then? she asked coly biting her lip.

"hardly, in fact." he replied taking her hand and guiding her to feel his hardening cock.

"oh, she looked down at him lustfully and smiled.your ready to go again." 

he nodded his head with a boyish smile.

"your encourageable." 

"face it sweetheart your not leaving this bed today." he said with a wicked smile.

"is that so, she replied with a coy smile. well I guess I'm already beyond late at this point. might as well call in sick." 

"yes, it would appear so" he muttered kissing her neck and rolling her onto her back.positioning himself again in between her legs and grinding his hard cock against her.making her feel him.

"oh." she moaned.

"you want it! he growled.

"yes, yes..please don't stop! she cried.

"oh I don't intend too." he muttered kissing the space between her breasts. 

her cellphone began ringing just as he thrust into her quivering pussy, she blindly reached for her phone intending to silence it but accidentally answered call instead as he vigorously rutted into her making her cry out! much to the chagrin of person on the other end of line.


End file.
